SG High
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: What would happen if Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, Cam and Janet went to high school together? SamJack & DanielJanet eventually. AU
1. First Day

**A/N: **I do not own Stargate Sg-1 and all mistakes are mine. It's an AU. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Jack O'Neill walked down the corridor looking for locker 108. Once he found it he entered the combination and put his books on the top shelf. He looked at his schedule and made his way to his first class. He came to room 10H and opened the door. It was a typical high school classroom. People were gossiping, talking about their summers and tossing footballs across the room to one another. 

Stargate High was divided into groups of different types of people. There was the group of cheerleader/popular people, which consisted of the captain of the squad, Samantha Carter, her best friend Janet Fraiser, Vala Mal Doran and the rest of the squad.

The jocks consisted of Louis Ferretti, Charlie Kawalsky, a guy named Teal'c and Cameron Mitchell and the rest of the football team.

The geeks consisted of Daniel Jackson and Bill Lee and the Math club.

And finally there was everybody else. The people who didn't necessarily fit into one of the categories.

Jack scanned the room with his eyes, looking for somewhere to sit. He found a seat near the jocks and put his bag on the floor.

"You new?" asked one of the jocks.

Jack nodded. "Yep. I'm Jack."

"Ferretti," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ferretti."

Ferretti nodded. "Louis Ferretti. Call me Ferretti."

Instead of asking questions, Jack just smiled and said. "Nice to meet you."

The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair came in and stood at the front of the class. "That's the principle," whispered Ferretti.

"Settle down people," the principle said. "Now, I know you were expecting Mr Grant to be teaching you, but I'm afraid he had a bit of an accident last week. He was shopping and a whole shelf of fruit loops fell on top of him," she ignored the giggles that came from the class and carried on. "He broke his leg and is taking some time off from work. Instead Miss Fuller will be teaching you."

The class groaned. "Who's Miss Fuller?" Jack asked Ferretti.

"She's this eighty year old bitch that we had for English last year," he said, as the principle left the room.

Ferretti got up and knelt down by the teacher's chair and began to fiddle around with the wheels. He got out a pocket screwdriver and took out three screws before sitting down. He winked at Jack and put them in his pocket.

An elderly women then came into the room, she had grey hair, tied into a bun, and was wearing the most hideous dress he'd ever seen and had really thick glasses. She dropped her books onto the desk and sat down on the chair. The chair instantly gave way and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. The whole class burst out laughing. Miss Fuller's face began to turn bright red, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger.

"Louis Ferretti!" she screamed as she picked herself up off the floor.

Ferretti just shrugged. "What? It wasn't me."

"And you honestly expect me to believe you?!" she screeched.

Jack raised his hand. "He didn't do it, Miss. He's been sitting with me the whole time."

She looked at him and demanded, "And who are you?"

"Jack O'Neill, Miss. That's O'Neill with two L's and an apostrophe. I'm new."

The whole class backed them up so Miss Fuller dropped it. She turned to the board and started to write equations.

A few minuets later Jack felt something land in his lap. He unfolded the piece of paper.

_Thanks for covering my back. I owe you one._

_- Ferretti_

Jack smiled and got back to work. Math was never his thing, but he tried to complete the work. He glanced around the room and saw the geeks had already finished and were onto the extension work. He was also surprised to see that some of the cheerleaders were racing through the work.

The bell rang for the end of class. "What you got next?" asked Ferretti.

Jack looked at his schedule. "English."

"Cool, I've got Physics. Do you want to meet for lunch? I could introduce you to everyone?"

Jack nodded and went to find room 6B. He walked down the corridor and stopped when he saw someone slamming a guy into the lockers. The poor guy was a bully magnet, with glasses and white shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"Leave him alone!" Jack said in disgust.

One of them turned to look at him. "Or what?" he said in a threatening tone.

"I said leave him alone," Jack repeated.

When the guy remained pinned against the locker, Jack swung his fist and hit the guy's attacker and hit him in the face. He then kicked him in the shin and kneed him in the stomach. Jack looked at the kid. "Run!" he said.

Once they were round the corner they stopped running. Jack looked at the guy he'd just saved from getting his face done in.

"Thanks. For helping me," he said, slightly out of breath. "My name's Daniel, are you new?"

Jack nodded. "That's OK. I'm Jack. Who was that guy?"

"Brad Roberts. He thinks he's the toughest kid in the school. You sure showed him," said Daniel.

Jack smiled and looked at his watch. "It was nothing. We'd better get to class."

"Which room are you in?"

"6B. You?"

"6B, really?" he asked. "Me to. Come on."

Daniel led Jack to English class and they slipped into their seats unnoticed by the teacher. Daniel saw that Jack was struggling, so he let him copy his work as a way of saying thank you for the rescue.

Daniel liked Jack. It wasn't every day that he came across someone that would stand up for him like Jack did against Brad Roberts.

* * *

Jack decided that being the new kid sucked. He didn't know anybody or know where anything was. He'd only been here less than a day and already he'd made an enemy. He passed Brad Roberts on his way to class and Brad told him to be careful, as one day he would get what's coming to him. 

Whatever. Jack wasn't scared. He'd beaten him once; he could (and would if he had to) do it again.

Jack followed the smell of chicken until he came to the cafeteria. He grabbed some lunch and looked around. He saw Ferretti waved to him and he went to join him.

"Hi," said Jack.

Ferretti shoved a fry in his mouth. "Guys, this is Jack. Jack, that's Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c and Kawalsky."

They all said hi and went back to eating. Jack wondered if Kawalsky was his actual name, but decided not to ask.

The cheerleaders came and joined them, bringing a wave of perfume. "Hey ladies," said Kawalsky.

"Hey guys," said a brunette.

"Girls, this is Jack O'Neill," said Cameron Mitchell. "Jack, that's Sam, Janet and Vala."

Jack smiled, mainly at Sam. She had long blonde hair that she wore down and curled at the ends. Janet had chestnut brown hair that she wore in a loose ponytail and Vala had thick black hair with blonde highlights.

"So why don't you girls eat with the other cheerleaders?" asked Jack, pointing to the table with the rest of the squad.

"Because they're a bunch of stuck up snobs," said Sam, tossing some hair out of her face.

"Yeah," agreed Vala. "It's best just to ignore them."

Daniel walked past their table with another geeky looking kid. He waved at Jack. "Hey Jack," he said.

Jack smiled. "Hey Daniel."

Daniel went and sat down on a table at the opposite side of the cafeteria. Jack sort of felt sorry for him. He obviously didn't have very many friends, but then again, he could see why. It was like he had a sign above his head saying, 'Pick on Me! I'm a Nerd!'

"I heard what happened with you and Brad Roberts," said Janet. "You know he's gonna come after you."

Jack shrugged like he didn't care. "He can't go around slamming people into lockers," he said.

"So where did you move from?" Sam asked Jack.

"Minnesota," he said. "I moved here a few weeks ago."

"Do you like it here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's nice."

Jack threw the last of his meal away and headed for his next class with Sam, which was Physics. As they were walking, Jack couldn't help but notice how much her uniform showed off her chest. The uniform was blue and white, so it went with her eyes as well.

* * *

TBC

I'll try and update sometime next week. Let me know what you think.


	2. Geeks and Bullies

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I do not own Stargate SG-1 and all mistakes are mine. Slight spoilers for season 10. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Jack sat on his bed with his Physics homework in front of him. He'd been staring at it for twenty minuets, hoping that by some miracle it would disappear, but no luck. 

His parents were out working, so he had the whole house to himself. He debated weather or not to order a pizza, but then realised that he was broke.

He pushed the Physics homework out of the way and lent over the side of the bed, the blood rushing to his head. For some reason he always thought that doing this would give him an ingenious idea that he'd make millions from. He often thought what he'd do if he were a millionaire; maybe he'd buy a boat.

The phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hi Jack," _said Daniel's voice on the other end.

"Daniel? How did you get my number?"

"_It's on the schools website."_

"The school has a website?"

"_Yeah. Didn't you know?"_

"No, I can barely check my e-mail. So, what can I do for you?"

"_Err…I was wondering if you'd like to come round for a bit?"_

"Sure," said Jack, a little surprised about being invited over to someone's house on the first day of school. "Where do you live?"

"_In the massive block of apartments in the middle of town, you can't miss it."_

"What, the place by Starbucks?"

"_Yeah, I live on the third floor."_

"Really? I live like, three blocks away," he said.

"_Cool. I'll see you in a few minuets then?"_

"Yes you will," said Jack as he hung up the phone. He quickly changed into some half-decent clothes and left his mom a note in the kitchen.

* * *

The doorbell ran and Daniel got up from in front of the television to answer it. He smiled when he saw Jack dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. 

"Hey," said Jack.

"Hey," smiled Daniel. "Come in."

Jack entered the small apartment and looked around. The place was covered with statues and pieces of art. The lounge was attached to the kitchen and there were three doors leading to bedrooms and a small bathroom. "Nice place you got here," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Daniel. One of the bedroom doors opened and Daniel's parents came out. "Jack that's my mom, Carrie, and my dad, Patrick. Guys, this is Jack."

Jack shook hands with both of them and Daniel showed him his room. It was small, with only a bed, a bookcase, a closet and a CD player.

Jack sat on the bed and looked at Daniel, who was on the floor.

"So, why did you invite me over?" asked Jack curiously.

Daniel shrugged. "I told my parents what happened with Brad Roberts and they wanted to meet you. I didn't think you'd be doing much, so I invited you over."

"Thanks," said Jack. He looked at the bedside table and saw a picture of a young couple holding a small child. "Who's that?"

Daniel smiled sadly at the photo. "Those are my real parents. They died when I was young. I'm adopted."

"I'm sorry," said Jack. He knew what it was like to loose someone. His dad and brother were both in the army. Well, his dad still was, but he'd lost his brother three years ago to the horrors of war.

"That's OK," said Daniel. "I don't really remember them."

Daniel went into the kitchen and brought in a couple of cans of Coke and some potato chips. Jack sipped his Coke and thought about what he should ask Daniel about next. "So, tell me about school," he said.

"What do you want to know?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know…what's up with those three cheerleaders? Why don't they eat with the rest of the squad?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up to stop them from falling off his face. "Sam, Janet and Vala?"

Jack nodded. "Well, all three of them have been through toughs times lately. I guess the other cheerleaders just took advantage of that," said Daniel.

"What happened?"

Daniel helped himself to a handful of chips. "Janet's parents recently got divorced. She was devastated for a while, especially when she stayed with her mom and her little brother stayed with her dad," he took a sip of his Coke. "A few years ago Vala went off with some guy she just met and soon found out that she was pregnant. She stayed at school as long as she could and put up with all the comments people made, a few months later, she gave birth to a girl. She called her Adria; her parents look after her while she's at school."

Jack felt sorry for them, but also found it hard to believe. They seemed so happy at school. "And Sam?" he asked.

Daniel sighed. "Sam has it really bad sometimes. Her dad is in the military, so he's hardly ever around. Her brother is away at collage and she recently lost her mom in a car accident."

"Is she single?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, she's dating some collage guy. I think his name is Pete."

_Damn_, though Jack. "What's he like?"

"I don't know, never seen him before, just heard about him," he shrugged. "I think he's a friend of her brother."

"What about you? Do you like anyone?" teased Jack.

Daniel blushed. "Interesting," continued Jack. ""Who is she?"

Daniel shook his head. "Janet Fraiser," he mumbled. "But she'd never go out with me. Not in a million years."

Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked. "You're a nice guy."

"Thanks," said Daniel as he stood up. "But look at me. I'm a geek. People like Janet go out with people like Ferretti or you, not people like me."

"What do you mean?"

Daniel sighed and carried on. "Your tough, your cool, you're good looking, you stand up for people. I'd never be able to do that."

Jack looked him up and down and Daniel got a bit worried that he might be checking him out. "I think we can fix that," said Jack. He walked over to Daniel's closet and opened it. He looked at the contents and shook his head. "Have you got anything a little, you know, cooler?"

Daniel thought about it and nodded. He reached under his bed and pulled out a couple of baggy T-shirts and tatty jeans. "I've got these. My cousin gave them to me, but they've always been too big."

Jack looked at the clothes and smiled. "OK, put those on – and don't tuck the shirt in," he said, as he went to clean up the Coke cans and potato chips.

When he came back Daniel was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt. Jack nodded his approval. "Do you have contact lenses?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I don't like to wear them. They hurt my eyes."

"If you want to get a girl, you've got to suffer a little," said Jack. "Go wash your hair."

"Why?" asked Daniel, slightly confused.

Jack sighed. "Because you hair is too neat. Have you got any hair gel?"

Daniel washed his hair and came back into the room. Once it had dried Jack put a bit of gel in it and told him to put the contact lenses in. "Very nice," said Jack as he turned Daniel around to face a mirror. "What do you think?"

"Wow," was all Daniel was able to say.

The bright blue eyes that were usually hidden behind glasses stared back at Daniel in the mirror. He was completely transformed.

"Shoes," mumbled Jack, looking at Daniel's feet.

"What?" said Daniel, looking away from the reflection.

"You got any other shoes?"

Daniel shook his head. "What size are you?"

"Seven."

Jack smiled. "I've got a pair of old sneakers at home that might fit you," he said. He looked at his watch and decided that he'd better get home. "Meet me by the school gates tomorrow morning. And wear what you're wearing now."

He thanked Daniel and his parents for having him round and told Daniel he'd see him tomorrow. He left the Jackson's apartment and headed home. The drive was still empty, so his mom must have had to work the night shift.

Jack stopped when he saw the bruised face of Brad Roberts smiling at him. Jack didn't know how Brad had found out where he lived, but he'd brought friends. He turned around and saw that they had somehow surrounded him and Jack was glad he'd taken those martial arts classes.


	3. Biology Projects

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I do not own Stargate SG-1 and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

"How did you find out where I live?" Jack demanded. 

Brad cracked his knuckles. "I followed you home," he said, slowly advancing on Jack.

He looked at Brad. "You followed me home? What are you, some kind of stalker?" the question slipped out of Jack mouth before he could stop it.

Brad chuckled. "Maybe."

Without warning he charged at Jack, fists swinging. Jack quickly looked behind him and then dived to one side. Brad didn't have enough time to slow himself down and punched one of his mates found the face. Brad's mate wasn't too happy and tried to start a fight with him. He pushed Brad to the ground and began swearing at him; everyone else was cheering them on.

Jack saw this as his opportunity and kicked the guy onto of Brad and then made a move for the front door. He opened it and then slammed it shut, trapping someone's fingers in it. He locked the door and then moved to the window where he waved at Brad and then drew the curtains.

He smiled to himself and went to make himself a sandwich.

* * *

Jack hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. He got dressed and tore his room apart until he found the sneakers he promised Daniel. They were a little tatty, but they'd do. 

"Hey mom," he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jonathan," she said as she handed him a glass of orange juice.

He helped himself to a bowl of fruit loops and looked outside the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Brad or his friends weren't there.

"How was school? Did you make any friends?"

Jack shrugged and sat opposite her. "One or two," he said through a mouthful of loops.

His mom smiled. "Good for you. You should invite them round sometime," she said.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

He looked around the room, pointing to the boxes full of junk that had just been left lying around. Jack and his family moved into their new house three weeks ago and had yet to unpack many of their belongings. Jack had unpacked all of his stuff in his bedroom, but his parents had been so busy working that they hadn't had a chance to decorate. "Have you seen this place? It's a mess."

Jack's mom shrugged. "I've been busy."

Jack finished his fruit loops, downed the juice and ran out the door; he only lived about ten minuets away from the school.

He was pleased to see Daniel waiting for him by the gates. He was wearing the same clothes as the night before and had his contact lenses in and his hair was gelled up the way Jack had shown him. "Hey," said Daniel when he saw Jack coming towards him.

Jack smiled. "Morning Daniel," he got the sneakers out of a bag and handed them to him. "Try them on, and don't worry, they don't smell that bad."

Daniel chuckled and switched his shoes with the ones he'd just been given. They were a little big, but they were better than his own ones. "Perfect," said Jack.

"How do I look?" asked Daniel.

"You look fine. Now remember, its not just about looks, it's also about attitude."

Daniel looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack waited a few seconds before answering. "Like in class, don't be the first one to put your hand up to answer a question, make it look like you don't care."

"But I do."

"But you have to make it look like you don't."

Daniel nodded and looked at his watch. "Come on," he said. "We're gonna be late for class."

Jack shook his head. "Attitude Daniel. No one comes to school on time, let's wait a few minuets."

Daniel wasn't happy about it, but agreed to wait with Jack. He'd never been late before in his life and he'd certainly never thought he'd actually do it on purpose. They waited until the first bell rang before they started to make their way to class. "Remember," said Jack. "People are gonna stare. Try to look like it doesn't bother you. Try to look like nothing has changed. Good luck."

Daniel nodded as Jack opened the door. He took his usual seat while Jack went to sit next to Ferretti. He felt sorry for Daniel when everyone stared at him and started to whisper. But just like Jack had told him, he didn't look bothered.

"Dude, what happened to him?" asked Cameron Mitchell.

"He doesn't look too bad, does he?" said Jack, admiring his work.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

Ferretti shook his head. "I bet he's still a geek."

However, Ferretti was rather surprised when Daniel didn't answer a single question, or even put his hand up in class (although he looked like he wanted to). Instead, Sam Carter did all the work, what ever happened to dumb blondes? Jack congratulated him at the end of class and made his way to English.

He sat at the back of class and was a little confused when Sam came to sit next to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Err, hi. How you doin'?"

She nodded and said, "I'm doin' good. So tell me, what did you do to Daniel?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh come on, I know it was you. I saw you talking to him by the school gates this morning."

He smiled. "Oh, that. I didn't do anything really, just gave him some shoes and a pep talk."

"Well it worked. He hasn't been picked on yet," said Sam.

"That's because Brad Roberts doesn't have enough brain cells to realise it's him," he said. Sam giggled.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us again?" she asked.

Jack nodded and Janet and Vala signalled for Sam to join them. "Cool, I'll see you later," she said as she stood up. "Your all right Jack O'Neill."

* * *

What Jack said about Brad not having very many brain cells was true. Daniel walked straight past him in the cafeteria and he didn't even notice. Daniel grabbed his lunch and walked past Jack's table. 

"Hey Daniel," said Janet.

Daniel froze and slowly turned around. "Err, hey Janet," he said, blushing. "Hey Jack."

Jack nodded. "Danny boy."

Once he was out of earshot Janet said, "Well, he looks good."

Jack smiled to himself and shoved a fry into his mouth. "So," he said, turning to Teal'c. "What does Teal'c mean?"

"It's means strong, my father gave it to me," said Teal'c.

"Cool," said Jack.

Cameron asked him if he had a girlfriend back in Minnesota. "Yeah, her name was Sarah, but we broke up before I moved," was it his imagination, or did Sam smile as he said it? Jack then asked Cam and he pointed to Vala, who was talking to Kawalsky. "Really?"

Cam nodded. "Yep. Three weeks, four days and six hours," he said, looking at his watch.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed as the bell rang.

* * *

Jack had Biology next and was pleased to find out that Sam, Janet, Daniel, Vala, Cam, Teal'c and Kawalsky were all in his class. Prof. Freeman taught the class. She was from New Zealand and seemed to say the words, 'Oh darn!' a lot. 

"Alright class, I'm going to pair you up and then I'm going to give you a topic that you're going to do a project on," she said. The class groaned. "Vala you go with Kawalsky, Cam with Teal'c, Janet with Daniel and Sam with Jack."

Jack saw Janet and Daniel smile at each other.

Once she'd paired everyone up she wrote the topics down on a piece of paper, cut them up and put them in a bag. She went around the class and every one picked a topic at random.

"What did you guys get?" Sam asked Janet.

Janet smiled and said, "Sex. You?"

"Lucky. We got photosynthesis," Sam sighed.

Jack looked at Daniel and saw that even with his head against the desk he was blushing. He was going to have to do a project on sex with the woman he had the hots for. Cringe.

Jack nudged Teal'c. "What did you get T?"

"Microbes."

"Tough break."

After school, Cam went over to Teal'c's place to do some research, as did Vala and Kawalsky who got blood and circulation as their topic, and Janet and Sam went to cheerleading practice. Sam told Jack that they'd talk about the project tomorrow and dashed off. Jack smiled and waved to her, before turning around and walking home.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Outside of School

Jack's father got home just before his son did. He was a newly promoted General in the USAF. He was now Brigadier General Richard O'Neill.

"Hey son," he said as Jack walked through the door.

Jack smiled. "Hi dad," he said as he got himself a Coke from the refrigerator.

"How's school?"

He shrugged. "School is good."

Jack sat at the table and remembered what Daniel had said about Sam's father being in the military. "Hey dad, do you work with anyone by the name Carter?"

His dad came and sat opposite him on the table. "I think," he said. "General Carter?"

Jack nodded. "Maybe."

His dad raised an eyebrow. ""Why?"

Taking another sip of Coke, Jack said, "I know his daughter, she's in my class."

Richard raised the other eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, her names Sam."

"He has a brother right?" asked Richard.

Jack nodded. "I think so."

"Yeah, I've seen pictures of them in his locker. She's a very pretty girl. A cheerleader right?"

"That's her."

Richard smiled. "Why, do you like her?"

He through the can of Coke away and nodded. "You know you can always ask me anything, Jack," said Richard.

Jack looked him in the eye. "Dad," he said. "What's photosynthesis?"

* * *

Sam parked the car in the drive and opened the front door. As usual, no one was home, just her dog. Izzie was a Golden Retriever and Sam's best friend next to Janet. She walked into the kitchen, fed Izzie and then fed herself. Sam was a terrible cook, so he usually stuck with easy meals, such as salads or microwave-able pizzas. 

She heard her cell phone buzz in her bag. It was a message from Pete, her boyfriend.

Hi babe! msulkecrz. meet me at my place 2nite at 9? xoxo 

Sam smiled to herself and sent him a message back.

K. cul8r sexc. xxxx 

She got some leftovers out of the fridge and dashed up to her room, Izzie following her. She changed out of her cheerleading uniform and into something more casual. She looked for something to wear round to Pete's house and settled for a tank top and a mini-skirt. Sam never liked wearing the same outfit twice around Pete, she always wanted to surprise him.

Her cell phone started to buzz again. She saw Janet's name on the caller ID and flipped up the screen.

"Hey Janet," she said.

"_Hey Sam. Whatcha doin'?"_

"Nothing much. I'm going round to Pete's place later."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah. Why? What are you doing?"

"_Watching TV. Why biology topic did you get again?"_

Sam groaned. "Photosynthesis, I'm working with Jack."

"_What do you think of him?"_

"Who Jack?" asked Sam. "He seems nice."

"_Just 'nice'?"_

Sam was confused. "Yes just nice. I've only known him a few hours. You?"

"_I think he's sweet. What he did for Daniel was really nice."_

"Yeah, he looks so much better now."

"_I know, he has really blue eyes as well."_

"Have you been gazing into them again, Janet?" she teased.

"_Not gazing…just noticing is all."_

"Whatever, I've got to go. Have run with your project."

_"I will,"_ Janet smiled on the other line and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Daniel sighed as he typed furiously at his computer. He'd taken his contact lenses out as soon as he'd gotten home and got straight to work on his project. He knew it wasn't due in for three weeks, but he wanted to get a head start. 

He was dreading having to work with Janet. True, he did want to spend as much time around her as possible, but not when they were doing a project on sex. Daniel couldn't speak properly around her under normal circumstances, how was he meant to talk to her about sex?!

That's why he wanted to start the work right away. If he got the majority of it done now, he might not have to see too much of Janet.

Speaking of Janet, Daniel had just received an e-mail from her. She asked him if he wanted to get together with her sometime to work on the project.

Daniel's race turned bright red as soon as he read it, but couldn't stop his hands from typing a message back saying that he'd love to.

He sighed and banged his head against the table.

* * *

Vala smiled and fed her daughter another spoonful of mushy peas. Adria Mal Doran was a year and three months old, although she was big for her age. She had inherited her mothers thick black hair, and had blue eyes that she must have got from her father (whoever that was, Vala couldn't even remember his name). 

She was surprised at how quickly she had adapted to being a mother. Besides the 2am feedings and the diapers, she loved every minuet of it.

"Vala," called her mother.

"Yeah!"

"There's someone at the door, could you get it? I'm in the shower."

Vala rolled her eyes. "Back in a second, sweetie," she ruffled Adria's hair and went to get the door.

She groaned when she saw Brad Roberts standing at her door. Brad's parents had been friends of her family for years. Their mothers met in the mall and they started to spend more and more time together.

Of course that meant that Brad and Vala had to spend more time together, and Brad was a jerk.

Brad was carrying a large cardboard box in his arms. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Vala, putting on a fake smile. "What's that?"

"It's for you," he said, handing her the box. "My dad got it for my mom, but anything more complicated than a hair dryer is beyond her."

Vala looked at the box. It was a brand new coffee machine. It looked expensive. "Thanks," she said. "Come in," she didn't really want to invite him in, but she couldn't really shut the door on him after he'd given them something like that.

She heard Adria wail and put the box on the kitchen surface. Brad followed her and smiled when he saw the toddler. For some reason, he really liked Adria and Adria seemed to like him, which her mother found slightly disturbing, as there was nothing likeable about Brad.

He tickled her chin and Adria sucked on his finger. "Don't worry, my hands are clean," he said.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Vala.

Brad shook his head. "No, I only came by to drop of the coffee machine. See ya," he said as he walked out the door.

Vala sighed and went back to feed Adria. She'd never be able to understand Brad Roberts.

* * *

TBC

Text Translations:

msulkecrz - miss you like crazy.

cul8r - see you later


	5. Working

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter. I do not own SG-1 blah blah blah. All mistakes are mine yada yada yada. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Jack shovelled another spoon of fruit loops into his mouth and sighed. Well, he sighed after he swallowed the fruit loops; otherwise he would have choked. He had woken up to a dark and gloomy day. It was raining and he wasn't looking forward to going to school. 

He looked out the window and was surprised to see Sam walking past. He knocked on the window and went to the door. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, morning," she said. She looked a bit depressed. "You coming?"

Jack nodded. "Just give me a minute," he quickly ate the last of his fruit loops, grabbed his jacket and bag, and walked out the door to join her. He hoped under her umbrella and saw that she was wearing her cheerleader uniform. "You must be freezing," he took off his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, pulling it over the thin fabric of her uniform.

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

But Jack wasn't convinced. "You sure?"

Sam sighed. "I…I had a fight with Pete, my boyfriend, last night. We broke up."

Jack had to bite his tongue to stop himself from smiling. "Really? I'm sorry to hear that. What was the fight about?"

She shrugged. "I don't even remember, something stupid probably."

Jack left it and changed subjects. "You want to work on that project sometime?"

"Sure," she said. "Do you want to come round tonight after school?"

"Don't you have cheerleading practise?"

She shook the umbrella slightly. "I think it'll be cancelled."

"Then yeah, it'll be great!"

They got to the school gates and made a quick stop to their lockers. Sam handed Jack his jacket back and they went to join their friends in class. Jack looked around and Sam go and sit with Janet and Vala, he looked for Cam and the others, but couldn't see them, so he sat next to Daniel. "Where are the others?"

"The principle's office. They were caught trying to graffiti the teachers parking lot," he said. "Again."

Jack looked in Sam's direction. She was talking to Janet (he'd never noticed that she was so short) and Vala, both of them looking rather sympathetic. Jack guessed she must have been telling them about her breaking up with that college guy. Maybe now he had a chance with Sam.

Jack smiled when Janet came over a few minuets later. "Hey Daniel, hey Jack," she smiled.

"Janet," said Jack. Daniel just mumbled something and blushed slightly.

"Do you want to get started on the biology project, Daniel?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening.

"Err…I mean…yeah err…" was as far he got before Jack intervened. "He'd love to!"

Janet's smiled grew. "Cool. I'll meet you after school, we can go round to my place."

Daniel nodded and Janet went back to her seat. "Happy now?" asked Jack. "You've got a date with Janet Fraiser."

"Don't be so loud!" he said. "And it is not a date!"

Jack snorted. "Oh please. You're going round to her house to talk about sex."

"For a biology project," Daniel added quickly."

"Whatever, just make sure you don't wear your glasses."

Jack met up with Cam, Teal'c, Ferretti and Kawalsky later on in Gym class. He asked them what happened, but they just shrugged it off, saying something about a week's detention and a 'Don't do it again'. They were playing hockey in gym. Jack had always been good at hockey and whipped the floor with most of the class, even Teal'c, who was rather vicious with a hockey stick and injured several players.

"Sorry about that, Mitch," he said to Cam, who was in the nurses office with a black eye.

The nurse came back into the room and handed Cam an ice pack. "That's OK, Teal'c. Just try to be more careful next time," he said.

But Teal'c wasn't listening. He was staring at the nurse. He looked at her nametag (well, the nametag was on her chest, so Cam wasn't really sure), it said 'Lizzie Davis'. Teal'c smiled and said, "Is he gonna be OK?"

Nurse Davis nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

She sent Cam back to his next class with a reluctant Teal'c. "Wow is she hot," he said.

"What, the nurse?"

He nodded.

"Teal'c, she's like fifteen years older than you," said Cam. "Get a hold of yourself."

Cam started to get a bit worried when he started day dreaming in class. Teal'c didn't daydream, only girls daydream. Cam made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Vala spent all lunch period fussing of Cam and his black eye. "Aww, poor baby," she cooed.

The sight made Jack feel a little queasy, and he pushed his food away from him slightly. Sam had asked Daniel if he wanted to eat with them, so between Jack, Cam, Vala, Teal'c, Janet, Ferretti, Kawalsky and herself, there wasn't a lot of room.

Sam and Jack were pushed close together, their knees occasionally brushing, although she didn't seem to mind.

"I have to go my locker, I'll see you guys later," said Jack, getting up from the table.

Sam smiled. "OK, I'll meet you by the school gates after classes."

* * *

"So where do you live?"

"About twenty minuets away," said Sam, as she and Jack walked out of the school with Janet and Daniel following them. Janet and Sam have been living next door for as long as they could remember.

It was raining again and they were all huddled under one umbrella, which made for an interesting walk home.

Janet and Daniel said goodbye and quickly ran into her house.

Sam opened the door and let Jack in. Izzie came to greet them, jumping all over Sam's guest. "Izzie, down!"

"It's OK," said Jack, stroking the Golden Retrievers ears. "I love dogs."

She put her bag and umbrella down by the door and went into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? Coke, root beer?"

"A root beer would be great," he said as he sat down on the couch. Sam poured two glasses of diet root beer and put them on the coffee table. "So, photosynthesis?" said Jack.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Any ideas? I was thinking we could a slide show presentation on the computer."

"Sounds good, although I'm not good with computers," he smiled.

She shrugged. "That's OK. How about I write it and you present it?"

"Sure."

A few hours later, whilst Sam was typing, Jack cell phone rang. He excused himself to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Jack? It's Daniel."_

"Hey, how the project going?"

"_Horrible. She asked me to explain what intercourse was."_

Jack smiled. "And what did you do?"

"_I told her."_

He shook his head. "You idiot, she was flirting with you!"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, really. I have to go, tomorrow you and I are gonna have to have a little talk."

"_Bye."_

Jack hung up the phone and called for Sam when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it.

"Pete?" she said.

"Hi, Sam," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

He leaned casually against the door. "I wanted to apologise for last night."

Sam looked behind her at Jack and he went back into the lounge. "Apology not accepted."

She was about to shut the door, but he put his foot in the way. "Who was that?"

"No one," she said.

He looked her in the eye. "Jeez Sam, we've only broken up a couple of hours ago and you're already dating another guy?"

She started to get angry. "OK, first off we're biology partners. Secondly, your right, we have broken up, I can date who ever I like," she kicked him in the leg and quickly slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about that," she said as she returned to the lounge.

"That was Pete?" asked Jack.

Sam nodded and went back to sit at the computer. "You OK?" Jack asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned the chair around. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They sat there looking into each other's eyes. Turning his head to an angle, Jack leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. She started to kiss him back, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Jack…I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Jack was confused "Why not."

"I just ended a relationship that I'd been in for over a year. I'm not ready to start another yet," she said.

He nodded. "I understand," he got up and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I think I should go."

Sam nodded and showed him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jack nodded and accepted the umbrella Sam offered him. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Sam. Good night," he left her house and walked back home in the rain, thinking about what she said. She said that she wasn't ready to start another relationship, not, she didn't want to. Jack smiled to himself and thought there was hope yet.

* * *

TBC... 


	6. Sleepovers

**A/N:** Same authors notes as the last chapter. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Sam spent the next day trying to avoid Jack, afraid of what might happen between them. It wasn't that she was angry with him, she just didn't know how she felt about him. How could you have feelings for someone you hadn't even known for a full week? 

And then there was the whole Pete thing. She did really like him and they'd been a couple for over a year, and he had come to try and make amends with her last night. Maybe he did deserve another chance…

Then again, Jack was funny, caring, friendly, handsome and helped people. Pete was just…Pete.

In fact, how that she thought about it, Pete didn't really have very many good qualities. He was just good looking.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" asked Janet as they were coming out of cheerleading practice. "You know, to get your mind off Pete."

Sam nodded. She hadn't told Janet about last night with Jack, but was planning on asking her about it later. Janet always knew what to say. "Sure."

The small brunette smiled. "Great. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"I was hoping you and Vala would come round for a sleepover, my mom is out for the night," said Janet, as she and Sam made their way to the mall.

"Sounds great."

Janet got her cell phone out of her pocket and asked Vala to meet them at her place in a few hours.

It was Friday afternoon, so the mall was really busy with kids looking for something to do, or something to spent their money on. The girls sat down in their favourite café and ordered two cappuccinos. The café was expensive, but it was the only decent one in the area. It was also a great place to check out boys. After they'd finished them they went to rent some movies for later and Janet stocked up on snacks and drinks, as girls they had a sacred obligations to pig out.

Ferretti's birthday was coming up soon, so Sam brought him Inflatable Girlfriend as a joke present. "What do you think?" she asked Janet, showing her the gift.

Janet smiled. "I like it. Why don't you get it gift wrapped?"

Sam laughed and ignored the weird looks she received for the shop assistants as she paid for the Inflatable Girlfriend.

They got back to Janet's house and waited for Vala to arrive. Sam quickly popped over to her house to get her sleeping bag and clothes.

Later that night the three of them sat in a circle in the living room with a bowl of potato chips and dip in the middle. They'd just finished watching 'Mean Girls' and were talking about the bio projects.

"So how goes the sex project?" Sam asked Janet.

She sighed. "Daniel did most of the work the night it was set."

Vala snorted. "Really?"

"Yep. And when I asked him what intercourse was he explained it to me. I mean, Daniel is so sweet, but completely clueless when it comes to flirting."

"If you like him, why don't you ask him out?" asked Sam.

Janet sighed again. "Because _he_ has to ask _you_ out. Other wise it makes you look a little desperate."

Sam shook her head. "I was the one to ask Pete out, I don't think I looked desperate."

"Oh yeah. What happened last night? I saw him come to your house. And what was up with you today, you were totally avoiding Jack. Did something happen between the two of you?" asked Janet, dipping a chip in the dip and then in her mouth.

She nodded. "Spill," ordered Janet.

Sam shifted positions and crossed her legs. "Well, it the night started out normal enough. I agreed to do the work if he presented it. Jack got a phone call, from Daniel I think and then told me there was someone at the door. I answered it and there was Pete, dripping wet on my front porch. He apologised for what happened between us, but I wouldn't accept his apology. After he left, Jack kissed me."

Janet was so surprised at the last three words that she sprayed Diet Coke out of her nose. "He did _what_?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He kissed me, Janet. You know, when two people's lips meet?" she teased.

Sam told them what happened after that and Janet said that she thought she and Jack would make a great couple, which caused Sam to blush. She said that she should wait a while to get over Pete and then decide how she felt about Jack O'Neill.

They both looked at Vala. "What wrong with you? You've been really quiet tonight?"

Vala shook her head. "I'm OK. I'm just a little worried about Adria, she running a fever and can't sleep."

"Are you sure you want to be here? I mean, we don't mind if you want to go and be with her," sympathised Sam.

Vala smiled. "No that's OK. I asked Cameron to look after her for a while, while my mom is at work," she looked at her watch. "She should be back any minute now."

"How are things with you and Mitch?" asked Janet. Mitch was their nickname for Cam, shot for his last name.

She smiled mischievously. "Well –"

She was interrupted but a knock on Janet's front door. It was Daniel, asking if he'd left his jacket here last night. Janet ran up to her room and returned with a denim jacket that he'd borrowed from Jack. "There you go," she said.

"Thanks," Daniel mumbled and then blushed furiously when she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, poor Danny. Did you see his face just before he left?" said Sam.

Vala laughed. "Yeah, I wonder if there was any blood left for his heart to pump, it was all located in his face."

"He'd probably faint if I ever did ask him out," smiled Janet.

They spent the next few hours gossiping and talking about the BBQ that Sam's family was going to through next week. Her father and brother were both coming home for a while and thought that they should celebrate, so she had suggested a barbecue and her father said that she should invite her friends.

General Carter also said that Mark could bring his friends, which meant that Pete would probably be coming.

* * *

The girls woke up the next morning when Janet's mom knocked on their door to tell them that breakfast was ready. The Fraiser's always made the best food, so they all quickly got dressed and scurried downstairs. Janet's mom had made them each a cup of coffee, knowing that they couldn't function with out it in the morning.

Vala got a text from her mother saying something about Adria. "I've have to go guys," he said, getting up from the table.

"Why?" asked Sam. "What's wrong?"

"Adria still has a fever. I think I should take her to the doctors," she said.

Janet smiled. "OK, I'll speak to you later. Hope she's alright," she said as Vala grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	7. Male Bonding

**A/N: **Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Jack sat in the boy's locker room, tying his shoelace and reading a poster about hockey club. He was thinking about trying out for the team. Coach Brians said that he'd make it easily. He was captain of the team at his previous school. Tryouts were being held next Monday. 

He could feel someone watching him and looked up to see Brad Roberts staring at him from the other side of the room. He looked like he was getting ready for wrestling practice.

"Hey Jack," said Cam, as he got his sneakers out of his locker. "You coming? School is over you know."

Jack smiled. "Give me a minute."

Brad headed out the locker room and opened the door. He jumped slightly when Kawalsky fell into his arms. "You know, I could have sworn there was a door there," said Kawalsky, looking up at Brad. "You have nice eyes."

"Get off me, Charlie," said Brad, tossing him into Ferretti's arms.

Ferretti caught him, but the momentum threw them backwards. They landed in a heap on the floor. "Weirdo's," mumbled Brad as he walked passed them.

"Well this is awkward," said Ferretti, looking at Kawalsky who was now on top of him.

Cam and Jack laughed and helped to pull Kawalsky off of Ferretti. "Any one seen Teal'c?" asked Cam.

Jack nodded. "He said something about being ill. He's in the nurses office."

Cam groaned. It was seventh time this week Teal'c had been 'ill', and it was only Wednesday.

The four of them left the gym and headed for the gates. "Guy's wait up."

They turned around to see Sam jogging after them, her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was carrying a wad of paper in her hand. "I was hoping you guys would come to a little get together at my place this Saturday?"

"Sure," said Jack, as she handed him one of the invitations.

They'd been avoiding each other all week. Jack had spoken to Janet and she'd said that Sam needed time to think about what was happening between them. Sam was a genius, since when did she need more than a minute to think about anything?

They looked at the invites. "A barbecue? Cool," said Kawalsky.

Sam smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun. You going?" asked Cam once Sam was out of earshot.

"I guess," said Jack, reading the piece of paper.

"You guys want to come back to my place?" asked Ferretti.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at his house. Jack was impressed. It had three floors and a small swimming pool in the garden. It made his house look like crap.

Jack was sitting in the passenger's seat next to Ferretti. "I'll get Cam and Kawalsky out," said Ferretti.

He got out of the small car and walked around to the boot. He unlocked it and smiled at his friends. "Enjoy the ride, men?"

Cameron glared at him. "No! Every time you turned round a corner, I got his toe up my nose," he said, as he fell out of the boot. "Seriously, do you ever change your socks?" he asked Kawalsky, who just smiled.

"You really need to get a bigger car," said Jack, as he helped Cam up off the floor.

Ferretti smiled evilly and unlocked the front door. They went to his room and listened to the Rolling Stones, while Kawalsky ordered pizza. He had the number on speed dial.

"So, O'Neill, tell us a little about yourself," said Cam.

"What do you want to know?"

Cam shrugged. "What do you want to do when you leave high school?"

"I don't know, join the army and follow the family tradition I guess," he said.

"Really?" said Ferretti. "Me to."

Cam smiled. "You're only saying that because you're failing every class except PE."

"Shut up, Mitchell."

The doorbell rang and Ferretti, Cam and Jack went to answer it. "Hey, Jonas," said Ferretti, letting the pizza guy in.

"Hey," he said.

Jack recognised him; he'd seen him around school. He was a friend of Daniel.

Cam took the liberty of introducing them. "Jack, this is Jonas Quinn, Jonas, Jack O'Neill."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Jack, extending his hand. Jonas shook it and handed over the pizzas. Ferretti paid him and they went back to his room. They noticed that Kawalsky had switched off the stereo and was watching TV.

Jack sat on the bed and looked at what he was watching. "Is that a Spanish soap opera?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sí," he said, his eyes refusing to leave the screen.

Ferretti was staring to wonder about his friend's sanity; not that he was very sane to begin with. "You don't speak Spanish, you have enough trouble with English!"

He sat on the other side of Kawalsky and flipped the TV to another channel. "That's more like it," he said when he found a porn movie.

Cam pulled a face. "Dude, gross," he picked up the remote and flipped the TV to the horror channel. Kawalsky screamed and dived under the bed when he saw an old woman in her underwear. "Now that is scary!" he said.

"Is that legal?" asked Jack, helping himself to pizza.

"It's just a commercial," said Cam, rolling his eyes.

"Which leads back to my question of, is that legal?!"

Cameron shook his head and wondered why he hung out with these people.

* * *

Sam has just finished cheerleading practice and was driving home. She'd caught Jack and the others on their way out and invited them to the BBQ. She was still unsure of what to do about Jack, but the thought left her mind when she saw two cars parked in her driveway. 

She smiled and ran to the door. "Hello?" she called.

"In here," said a voice that could only belong to her brother.

She walked into the kitchen. "Mark! Dad!" she said, running up to give them each a hug.

"Hey Sammie," said Jacob Carter, hugging his daughter. "How you been?"

She nodded. "Great. You?"

Jacob and Mark filled her in on everything that had happened while they were away. Jacob mentioned a new guy, a General O'Neill and of course the topic of Jack came up.

"You know his son?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Jack O'Neill. He's in my class."

Mark Carter smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "What's all this with you and Pete. Did you two have a fight?"

Sam nodded again. "We broke up. Why?"

"Because he hasn't stopped going on about it. All he does is sit in his room and listen to sappy love songs."

She laughed. She could so see Pete doing that. "Do you mind if he comes to the barbecue this Saturday?"

Sam shrugged. "As long as he doesn't annoy me and my friends."

Her cell phone started buzzing and she excused her self from the kitchen. "Hey, Vala," she said.

"_Hi, Sam?"_

"What's wrong?"

"_I took Adria to the doctors yesterday."_

"Is she OK?" she asked, starting to get worried about her goddaughter.

_"She's fine. Just some bug."_

"Then what's the matter?"

"_I asked them if they could find out who her father was."_

"And?" Sam demanded.

_"It's…"_

* * *

TBC... 


	8. Adria's Daddy

**A/N:** Hope this chapter pleases. I should also let you know that I know nothing about medical science. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Sam bit her tongue. "Vala, who is it?" 

"…_Cameron."_

Sam nearly dropped the phone.

Cam? Cameron Mitchell was the father?!

"H-how?" she stuttered in shock.

She heard Vala sigh. _"I…I think I have a theory. Do you remember my birthday party a few years ago? When my parents were out of town?"_

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

_"Well…I, I remember getting drunk – really drunk, and then going off with Cam. I woke up the next morning in an empty bed, but two months later I found out I was pregnant with Adria."_

Sam couldn't believe it. She nearly had a heart attack when she found out Vala was pregnant, how was she meant to except that one of her best friends was the father? Was Vala trying to kill her?

Then again, it did explain Adria's blue eyes.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

_"I think so. I mean, I love Cameron, but we've only been dating for about a month. I was hoping we'd graduate high school before we even thought about kids."_

"Have you told your mom yet?"

_"Not yet. I'm not sure if I'm going to."_

"What about Cam? Are you gonna tell him?" she asked, thinking that her life was slowly turning into a soap.

_"Maybe…"_

Sam was shocked at her friend's hesitation. "Vala, you can't not tell him. He has the right to know that he's a father!"

"_I guess, but I'm afraid of how he'll take it. Do you think he'll break up with me?"_

"No! Of course he wouldn't. He loves you," she insisted.

"_But how am I meant to start that kind of conversation?"_

Sam ran a hand through her hair and popped her head round the door and told her brother and father that she'd be done in a second. "Just say it from your heart."

"_And if that doesn't work?"_

"Then _you_ break up with _him_. If might make you feel better being the dumper rather than the dumpee."

She could hear Vala sigh. _"So not helping!"_

"If he dumps you – and I'm sure he won't – then he's not worth it is he?"

_"Right. I'm going to see him now."_

Sam nodded. "Go for it. Just ring first, I saw Cam going off with Ferretti and some of the others. I think they said something about going to Ferretti's house."

_"OK. Thanks, Sam. You're a great friend."_

Sam smiled. "Thanks, and good luck," she hung up the phone and tried to get her head around what she had just heard. Poor Vala, poor Cam. He had no idea what Vala was just about to throw on him. Then again, he was a decent guy, and he was good with kids, maybe he'd be all right with it.

She ran her hand through her hair again and went back to join Mark and Jacob in the kitchen.

* * *

Vala sat in her room, her knees drawn up to her chest and her cell phone in her hand. She bit her lip and slowly dialled her boyfriend's number, hoping that he wouldn't pick up and she wouldn't have to tell him the truth. 

"_Hey, Vala,"_ said Cam.

Vala cursed in her head. "Hey, erm, are you at home?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"_No, I'm with Jack and Kawalsky at Ferretti's place. Why?"_

"I need to talk to you. It's important," she whispered.

"_Can't you tell me now?"_

"I don't think it's the type of thing we should talk about over the phone."

_"Ok,"_ he sounded a tad confused. _"Why do you come over. I'm sure Ferretti won't mind."_

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She walked over to her bed and changed out of her cheerleading uniform and into something more comfortable. She looked at Adria, who was sleeping in her mother's bed. Now that she thought about it, she really did look like Cam. She wondered why she never put two and two together before.

Ferretti only lived a few blocks away, so she asked her mom to watch Adria and walked to her friend's house.

She stood outside the house and took a deep breath. She knocked and Cam answered the door.

"Hey Vala," said Ferretti, who was in the kitchen making popcorn. "Come on in."

"Err, actually I was hoping I could talk to Cameron in private," she said. "If that's alright I mean, I don't want to spoil your male bonding time."

Cam smiled and shut the door. "So, we're alone. What did you want to tell me?"

She had practised how she was going to break it to him on the way here, but suddenly everything left her head and she blurted out, "You Adria's dad."

Subtle Vala, real subtle, she thought.

She started talking again before he had a chance to speak himself. "I took her to the doctors and they cross referenced her DNA with everyone's they had on file, and yours was a match. She's your daughter. Cam? Say something."

He just stared at her, forgetting that breathing was important. Cam remembered what happened that night with Vala, but he had always assumed that she'd met someone else after that. "What-what am I meant to say?" he asked. "You're sure she's mine?"

Vala nodded. "I asked them to re-run the test. You're definitely her daddy. I'm sorry Cam."

If he wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. "What are you sorry for?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I understand if you want to brake up."

He'd never been this confused in his life. "Why should we brake up? I love you," he put his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear, "And I guess I'm gonna have to love Adria as well."

Vala sighed a sigh of relief and buried her head in his neck and hugged him back.

Inside Ferretti's house they couldn't hear what their friends were saying, but it looked good. Jack, Kawalsky and Ferretti were all watching from the window, sharing a bowl of popcorn and sipping cans of beer, like they were watching a movie. They were not aware of what their friends were about to tell them…

* * *

TBC... 

I couldn't really think of a good way to end this chapter, so sorry if the ending is a bit bad. xxx


	9. Janet and Daniel

Ferretti and Kawalsky stared in shock as they watch Janet Fraiser – THE Janet Fraiser – walk down the hall, hand in hand with Daniel Jackson!

Both of them did a double take and stood there staring at them with their mouths hanging open. They were definetly holding hands, and they looked pretty happy too. Daniel may have changed his look, but he was still a geek inside but Janet wasn't that shallow, maybe they were dating.

Had the world gone mad?

First Sam and Pete broke up. They'd been together for like, ever. Then they found out that Cam was Adria's father and now the geek and the cheerleader were walking hand in hand down the hall. And then – oh my God! Janet and Daniel parted ways to two different classrooms, but not before Janet KISSED HIM on the cheek. He blushed and then went to class.

Kawalsky reckoned it had something to do with Jack. He really liked him, but all this weird stuff started to happen just after he arrived at this school. But then again, the do say that opposites attract. How much more opposite can you get than a cheerleader and president of the chess club?

Ferretti heard someone slam their locker door angrily and turned to see Brad Roberts throwing his books into his locker as usual. Could the guy do anything quietly?

"I can't believe she's going out with that little piece of crap," they heard him mutter. "What does she see in him?"

They two men smiled at each other and made their way to class. Last year Janet and Brad had a brief 'thing' between them, and he was obviously jealous about the two of them dating, if they were dating that is. Ferretti had to resist the urge to shout, Save the cheerleader, save the world, to Brad as loud as he could.

"Hey guys," said Teal'c.

"Hey, T," said Kawalsky, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Have you seen Janet and Daniel?" asked Ferretti.

Teal'c shook his head. "Not today, but Sam said something about them dating earlier."

All of their questions were answered at lunch when the group gathered together. Janet and Daniel confessed and said that the two of them were working on their biology project and Janet had stood up and accidentally fallen on top of him. He caught her, but his hands ended up on her ass and she decided to kiss him there and then. After they came up for air, Janet asked if they wanted to see a movie sometime.

Jack smiled and slapped Daniel on the shoulder. "About time."

The rest of the table smiled too and then talked about Adria, Cam and Vala. The two had filled their friends in last night and were discussing weather or not they should teel Cam and Vala's parents.

Cameron had got used to the idea of being a father quite quickly and was now looking forward to spending more time with his daughter and girlfriend.

"You can all come to the barbecue on Saturday, right?" asked Sam, although she was mainly talking to Jack.

She'd spent hours last night thinking about him. She'd decided that, looking back, she really wasn't that keen on Pete (or Mr Potato Head as she was now calling him after looking through some old photos of the two of them together) and deserved someone better.

She knew her father and brother would like him and she knew her mom would have too, had she still been alive to actually meet him.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Jack.

"Can I bring a friend?" asked Teal'c.

"Who?" asked Sam.

Teal'c smiled. "Lizzie?"

Cam rolled his eyes and mouthed 'the nurse' to Sam when she looked confused.

"No!" she said. "You can not bring the school nurse."

The final bell rang, summoning them back to class. Jack smiled at Sam as they walked to Biology together and found himself really looking forward to this barbecue in a few days. He smiled to himself and couldn't help but feel like something good was going to happen on Saturday.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go and it should be up over the weekend. 


	10. The BBQ

**A/N: **Well, here is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

Sam smiled and carried the cool box full of sodas and beer into the garden. She set it down on a table made sure everything was perfect one last time. She'd spent all morning setting up her barbecue. Well, it was her family's barbecue, but Mark and Jabot happily sat aside and let her do all the work, glad that she was a perfectionist who liked to do everything herself.

She hung a few streamers and decorations around, but she didn't want to make it look like a birthday party. They had always had a big garden and she was glad that she was able to use it. She'd gotten her stereo and a few CD's from her room, heated the grill up and set up a ping pong table.

The doorbell rang and Mark got up off his lazy ass and went to answer it. It was a group of his friends from college, including Pete.

"Hey guys," he said as he led them outside and turned the music on. Pete caught Sam's eye as he walked past her and wished Mark hadn't have invited him. The afternoon would have been so much nicer if he wasn't there.

Ferretti, Teal'c and Kawalsky arrived first and headed straight towards the beer. Sam had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before they were all drunk off their asses.

One hour later and everyone had arrived. Cam and Teal'c were flipping burgers, Jack was talking to Vala, Daniel and Janet were making out (which still freaked everyone out), Ferretti and Kawalsky were drinking and Sam was trying avoid Pete and find a away to be alone with Jack. Jacob had invited General O'Neill and they were both in a heated discussion and then looking at their children and laughing. She could see that Jack was his son. They both had the same chocolate brown eyes, the same dark chestnut brown hair and the same attitude.

"Hey Sam," said Teal'c. "You want one?" he asked, indicating to the burgers.

She smiled. "Sure, they look great."

Another hour passed and Ferretti and Kawalsky were now thoroughly pissed. Sam looked in the cool box, sighed and went to restock it with more beer.

The boys went over to the ping pong table and tried their luck at the game. Both of them had trouble standing, but it went wrong when Ferretti hit the ball into Kawalsky's open mouth and he nearly choked.

Sam saw that Pete was giving Jack weird looks, she wondered if it had anything to do with the other night. She decided to go and talk to him.

"Hi Pete," she said.

"Hey," he said, taking a sip of beer.

"Enjoying the party?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's good. Your friends are a little weird though," he said, pointing to Cam and Teal'c who were having a competition to see who could flip the most burgers in a minute.

She chuckled. "They're a little odd, but they're great once you get to know them."

"Do you like him?" he asked, pointing to Jack.

Sam knew he didn't mean in a friendship way. "Yes," she whispered looking at the ground.

"But Sam, we were together for over a year. What we had was special. You've only just met him!"

"He's nicer than you ever were!"

"That's not true, we were good together and you know it. He's nothing."

"You don't even know him," she said.

"And neither do you!"

"I know all that I need to know about him," she said as she stormed off to find Jack. Her conversation with Pete had finally made her realise how she felt about him and she needed to tell him.

She noticed that Janet was finally on her own instead of her mouth attacking Daniel. "Hey, Janet, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great," she smiled.

"So, how's Daniel?" Sam asked with a smile.

"He's fine," said Janet mischievously. "I think he was a bit nervous to begin with, but he soon got the hand of it."

Sam laughed and smiled, pleased for her friends. "Have you seen Jack?"

Janet looked around and said, "No, sorry."

Sam thanked her and went to get a soda. "Want a Coke or beer?" asked Jack.

She turned around and smiled. "Sure, a Coke would be great," she said as he handed her one. She'd never been much of a drinker, didn't like the taste, it was far too bitter. "Thanks."

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "Jack, we need to talk."

Jack looked worried and then Sam remembered that those were the four words that guys hated the most. We. Need. To. Talk.

She took a long sip of the Coke and took his hand and led him round the back of the shed, where they would hopefully be alone and free of distracting or Kawalsky choking. She lent against the wall and looked into his eyes. She'd never liked brown eyes, she thought they were boring, but Jack's chocolate brown ones were anything but. She tore her gaze away and looked his body up and down. He looked good and was wearing a pair of jeans with a T-shirt and black jacket.

"So," said Jack. "What do you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath. "Us."

Jack smiled. "Us?"

"Do you remember what happened that night we were working on the Biology project?"

Jack nodded, he remembered all right.

She looked him in the eye again and continued. "I've only know you a couple of weeks, Jack, but there's no denying that there's chemistry between us."

"I never was good at Chemistry," said Jack, or Biology or Physics he added mentally.

Sam chuckled and decided to get straight to the point. "Jack," she asked. "Will you go out with me sometime?"

His response was to lean forward and push her against the shed wall. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, wet and needy, warm and inviting. She could taste alcohol on him, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her and kissed him back.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled back, both gasping for air.

Wow, Sam thought. That was way better than she had expected, and she'd been expecting a lot.

Jack smiled and took her hand in his. "Sam Carter, I would love to go out with you sometime."


End file.
